


It's All Good In Love And War

by orphan_account



Series: TF2 Yaoi [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Ill Update the tags as i complete them, M/M, Scout is a furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of fulfilled prompts, AU's, OTP Prompts and more. Feel free to request!<br/>[Will fulfill prompts as i please with no time limits. This is basically just for me to get better at writing Tf2 fanfiction.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Good In Love And War

Author's Note: I got this prompt like a year ago and i'm doing it now because i can. AU Where Scout is the big-bad wolf and Fem!Pyro is little red riding hood. Aaaaadorable. Feel free to request! I wanna totally do more heavy/Medic and maybe even some Spy/Sniper/Scout. I'm only gonna update when i feel like it though because i dont even know why i started this, i have SO many other things to finish! I guess its just the fact that im going to online school next year that has me feeling like i can do a lot of stuff. Aaha. So yeah! Slow updates, if ANY, and request if ya want to. Hella.//

 

  She pranced quickly down the trail, her boots tracking mud all over them. She would wipe them off, though, before she got into her grandma's house. Her mom always told her that making a mess in someone elses house was just plain rude, and not only that but she would be the one to clean it up anyway. So she would save herself the trouble if she remembered.

  Pyro wore her mask as usual, her dark brown hair flowing behind it. She wore her usual school uniform, which in turn also happened to be red. She liked red. Red was the color of _fire_ and she liked fire. Her mother told her repeatedly not to go anywhere near it, because she would usually have a 'fit' and burn something to ashes. But that didn't keep her from it, she always found a way to burn _something_.

 As Pyro skipped down the trail, basket in hand, she stopped to wave at her neighbor, Mundy. He was a sniper of some sorts down in the mountains, and legend has it he hunts wolves and huge beasts, and even managed to catch a whole lot of them. But that was mostly spread by kids in the area, and even Pyro being only fourteen she knew that it was probably just a stupid kids-rumor. But he gave a slight smile and a wave, sitting on his porch with a cigarette in his mouth, the smoke floating into the distant cold air. She continued skipping down the trail until she reached the cross-roads, one leading left and one leading right. She knew that the right way was left, and that would take her too her grandmas. But if she went right? Well, she didn't know. She never been down there before, and was forbidden to do so by the police in the small town that she lived in. Apparently there was a tragedy involving some engineer down at the mines, so she decided it was best to just leave that place alone.

 Skipping continued, she finally reached the off trail to her grandmothers. She saw the sign, and her mailbox, but suddenly got a sense of dread- the mail was still in the box. And it was wet. And it had'nt rained since last week. 

 Pyro raised an eyebrow. She took the mail from the box and set it on top of her basket, concerned for her grandmother's safety and well-being. 

 She knocked once, then twice, then three times before getting an answer.

_"Come in sweetie!"_

 Okay, that was painfully obvious that that wasn't her grandmother's. It was high pitched and forced.

 She took a lighter and a can of hairspray from the side pocket of her basket and opened the door. 

 "Hello?" she said, muffled by her mask. 

 "Hello sweetie, in here!"

 She cautiously walked into the side room from where the voice was coming from.

 

 "Hello sweetheart," Cough. "Uh- i was expecting you!"

 

 "Wolf? You're a _Wolf?_ You ate my grandma didnt you?"

 

"W-Wolf!...shit....I don't know what you're talking about!"

 

 "You got big ears. And fur. And teeth. She didn't have teeth. You're a furry."

 

"I ain't no goddamn _furry_!" The wolf stood up from the bed, pink grandma clothes clinging tightly to his fur.

 

Pyro dropped the basket and took out her lighter, and started to spray the can of hair product on it, making a makeshift blowtorch.

 

"N-n-n-no!" The wolf shook his head and jumped from the bed. "Dont burn me alive man- you gotta listen!"

 

Pyro tilted her head and frowned underneath the mask. She stopped the spray for a moment.

 

"And what would that be?" Her muffled voice asked.

 

"I- fuck. Listen, i've had a...uh..." "A _what_?" "Listen. I'm not allwed near the villige, alright? That sniper **freak** would shoot me dead. I liked you so i thought-" "-eating my _grandmother_ would get you close to me. No, i got it." She shook her head. "Thats not bright you know." "I know i know," the Wolf sat down on the bed and frowned. "I dunno how to do this kind of stuff."

 

"What's your name anyway?" 

 

"Me? Oh- I'm Scout."

 

"Py." She took a step forward and sat on the bed next to the wolf. Scout smiled a bit and put an arm to her hair, stroking it. 

 

"Y-you know, you'r hairs really nice."

 

"So's yours." She ran a hand down his arm with a grin that was unseeable, but Scout knew it was there. 

 

"Screw you."

 

Without warning, Pyro tilted up her mask slightly to place a kiss on Scouts cheek. 

 

"See you later, furball."


End file.
